Malia Tate - A tale of a coyote
by maliaxdeer
Summary: Teen wolf written from Malia's point of view. Malia doesn't enjoy being human. Dreaming of becoming a coyote again, she finds herself in a dilemma, between adjusting to the fact that she can't go back, or fighting and perhaps in some way turn back.
1. Chapter 1: The Woods, Her Home

Malia had not really gotten used to wearing clothes, much less running in them. But because she had a strong dislike for cars, her bare feet would have to do. She was walking towards the house of one particular true alpha. Thought she reckoned it was in the middle of the night at that the alpha was most certainly sleeping - she decided that she would pay a visit anyways. Wearing one of her moms old dresses and a pair of her father's shoes (since she had not really had the opportunity to go buy a par of her own, locked up in Eichen House and all). She didn't care about her looks thought, and something told her the alpha would not mind either.

Knowing the door was locked, Malia started looking for what might be the boys window. Trying to inhale as much as air as possible, to try and pick a scent. She felt one, weak, but definite. She found a tree outside the window and started climbing. She was quite good at it - actually. Her strength made it easy to pull herself up, and because of her coyote-side, she was really quiet. When finally reaching the top, the window was only about 7 foot away. She had nothing to throw, and to yell would cause to much attention. She took of one of her shoes and threw it against the window. After three seconds she could hear someone standing up, and after about five, a confused brown haired boy stuck his head out the window.

"Malia?", he said, after staring at her for a while.

"Take a step back", She said to the boy, who she vaguely remembered as Scott. He took a step back, unsure of the consciences. She jumped in, still quiet, landing on her toes. She smiled proudly as she turned around to face Scott.

"What are you doing here?", he said, or, whispered. Malia looked around in his room before answering, then looking into his eyes.

"I need help, and you are giving it to me", she simply said. Scott didn't seem to get what she was saying, so she repeated herself.

"What kind of help?", Scott asked, still with a confused look to his face. Malia took one book from his desk, advanced math, she didn't know quite why the word math just felt so unappealing on her mouth.

"I need you to help me turn back", She said, while opening the book. Oh god, even the words made no sense. Random letters, signs and numbers just all in a bunch.

"Turn back? Into a coyote?" Scott asked.

"No, into a unicorn. Of course a coyote. What else would I want to get turned into?" Malia replied and put the book back on the desk, picking out a new item, a phone.

"You want to go back?" he asked. All these questions where really making Malia annoyed.

"Well, duh. Now, when will you be able to teach me? Does tomorrow work for you?", She said, while pressing some random buttons. The screen lit up, when she was younger the phones didn't not look like this at all, humans had really evolved, well, technically speaking.

"I can't. I mean, I would like to, if that's really what you want. But I'm not a coyote, I don't know how to fully change, I'm really sorry", he said apologetically.

"What do you mean you can't change fully? I don't care, I want to go back to my old life and because you were the one to take it from me, you are the one to give it back", Malia said, frustrated. He couldn't be serious, he was the true alpha for god's sake. He was the one everyone talked about, surely he knew how to turn her back.  
"I can teach you control, Malia. I can teach you to control the shift. But I can't give you your old life back—", Malia didn't listen to the rest.

Never going back. Never being a coyote.

The woods, her home.

She sat down on his bed, feeling weak. The only thing that kept her up all these night were the thought of finally going back, but now? What would she do? Become human? Go to school? No way. She couldn't possibly catch up, and she was not going back to fourth grade and learning it all again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Scott sat down next to her, as if he could comfort her. Everything was ruined. She felt her eyes burn, becoming wet.

Oh god, she forbid herself to cry.

But how could she not? How would she live with her father now, knowing she was the reason his whole family was dead? And how would she be able to live with herself?

"I need to go", Malia said, standing up and walking to the window. Scott stood up.

"Wait—", he said, but it was to late. The coyote had already jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting The Coyote

"Wait, so she came to you last night? Breaking into your house?" Stiles asked, trying to get the full story without sounding all to excited in any way.

"No, she climbed the tree, and I let her in", Scott said while stopping to open his locker. Stiles nodded. "So you think she's coming to school today, then?", Stiles asked. Scott took out his notebook and looked at Stiles, raising his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I seriously doubt it. You should've seen her face when I told her I couldn't help her, she was.. almost empty-like. And then she almost started crying", A distinctive pain appeared in Stiles stomach all of sudden, he couldn't help but to feel awful. He hadn't spent much time with her, but they had a connection, he could tell. And in a way he felt as if he had known her forever.

"Should we go speak with her after school then? We need to get her in the pack, Scott", Stiles said while they where walking into History-class.

"Maybe she doesn't want to. I mean, it really does not seem like it", Scott mumbled. Stiles stopped, which led to Scott stopping as well, looking at him slightly confused.

"We can't just not have her in the pack!", Stiles said, mildly upset. "We can't?" Scott asked.

"Being a omega is way to risky! And what about the next full moon? Last time she killed her whole family. Next time, maybe she goes after the ones destroying her life by turning into her into a human, us? And, we need another beta", Scott sighed loudly.

"You have a point. But maybe we should let her simmer down before visiting her?", Scott said. Stiles wanted to meet her as soon as possible, but he really couldn't say that to Scott. He did want to say really anything about how he really felt about the whole Malia issue.

Really, he felt kind of guilty.  
He took her virginity. And that was a big deal, no, a huge deal. And they barely knew each other then. Stiles of all people would be the last to do such a thing, but somehow something felt different with her. When she kissed him, something clicked. He almost felt, animal-like. Like her lips were air, and he was suffocating. Her skin on his, his heart ached just thinking about it. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about it, but he wanted to figure out. It wasn't really the first time he had been in love with a girl that didn't feel the same way back, but this was different. With Lydia Stiles knew somewhere deep down that he had no chance, the way Lydia would look at him would be nothing compared to the way she would look at Aiden or even Jackson. She looked at him with emphatic, because she knew how stupid in love he was with her, and she knew she couldn't really feel the same way about him.

But Malia didn't look at him like that. She seemed fascinated, almost. As if he was the most unique, cool thing in the world. The way he touched him, it wasn't really gentle. He could feel her desire towards him. The hunger, he felt it to. They both did.

"I think we should do it now, I mean, sooner better than later—", Stiles said.

"Do what?" A voice, belonging to a certain Kira said behind them. Scott turned around, with that goofy smile of his all over his face.

He always had it when Kira was around, it was a reflex. And she had a similar on her face to, but because she was somewhat cute, it looked better on her.

"Uh, nothing. You have history, right?" Scott said, when Kira took her place by his side. They walked close together, hands almost touching. Like a couple of kids. Stiles rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Scott's Pack

Malia had not been able to sleep. Her dad had nocked on her door in the morning, asking weather or not she would go to school. She said she would rather just stay home for the week, and because her father treated her like china he said yes and then left for work. At the moment, Malia was sitting infront of the TV, looking at some show about eagles, with a bowl of cereal in her lap. She hadn't had a good piece of meat in a while, and seeing the eagle on TV even catch a mouse and eat it made her feel envious.

It wasn't until noon Malia decided to get dressed. She went to her mothers room, since it was only Tuesday and her dad had to work the whole week (now having to provide food for two) he had promised her they would go shopping in the weekend. Therefore Malia had no other choice but to wear her mothers old clothes, which made her feel sick to her stomach.

She dug out a skirt and a green t-shirt. Her mother had been shorter than her, and the dress was quite short and the shirt revealed her stomach, not that she cared at all.

When making her way to the kitchen a forth time that day, she heard the door bell ring. Surprised by the fact she made her towards it, using her hearing to identify the voices. Scott, and one more. Stiles. Oh god, what the hell were they doing there? Malia was in to mood to talk to them, and she had no clue way they would think so.

Would it be easier just to pretend she wasn't home? Suddenly she remembered that Scott already knew she was home, he probably heard her breathing and smelled her even thought she was in the hallway. She sighed loudly and swore a couple of times before opening the door.

And there stood the two, Scott wearing jeans and a leather jacket, with his helmet in his hands, and Stiles with a t-shirt and jeans as well. Malia looked Scott in the eye, with a warning look. She could feel how Stiles heart was beating faster for some reason.

"What?", Malia asked, without one single effort to try and sound nice. Scott smiled, an awkward smile that was very uneven and not really pretty to look at.

"We need to talk", Scott said, in which Stiles agreed. She looked at them both, shaking her head.

"No way. We already talked", She said.

"We need to talk more."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do", Stiles said. Malia looked at him, couldn't help but to notice he looked quite nice. When they'd met in eichen house he had big dark circles under his eyes and the brown hair of his was all messy and tangled up.

"Make it fast, then", She said and let the guys in. She led them to the living room, they sat down on the couch and she sat in the armchair, looking at them both like a teacher looks at kids thad had done something very, very wrong.

"Lucky charms", Stiles noticed. It was her breakfast, or, leftovers of it. The milk had dried and there was only cereal left. She rinsed the marshmallows.

"Since you are now human—" Scott began. "Great observation", Malia cut off. Scott took a deep breath and started over, this time sounding more confident.

"I would like to ask for forgiveness, on my and Stiles behalf. We did not know the consequences of our actions, and we are afraid what has done can't be undone. Since you are now like us, or I mean, like me, a werewolf, or in your case, were-coyote, you will have to learn control. Me and Stiles would be glad to help, and offer you a place in out pack", he said it like he had trained the dialogue in his mind for a while. Malia was quiet for a while before answering.

"You can teach me how to control my shift. I won't join the pack" she said, in which Stiles seemed utterly disappointed.

"Good, good. Know that the offer stands, then..", Scott said.

"Sure, whatever. When will you teach me control then?", she asked. She knew she would eventually have to go to school, and learn all things she had missed and more, but for now she wanted to focus on getting control so that she wouldn't go of killing someone in eight days.

"Umm.. Four d—" Scott began.

"Tomorrow!" Stiles cut of. Malia looked at him, showing just a shadow of a smile. She couldn't help but to be flattered by the excitement she seemed to bring him.

"Okay then, I guess we've talked", Malia simply said, suggesting Scott and Stiles could show their own way out. Scott stood up, getting the hint immediately.

"You coming?" Scott asked, Stiles nodded, but didn't move. Malia looked him, deep into the eyes. After a while he stood up though, and made his way out.


	4. Chapter 4: You can stay

The following three days after their meet-up with Malia hadn't been as eventful as Stiles had hoped. Malia didn't seem to be enjoying being a human, but even thought Stiles knew that already he still wished she would learn to like it. Scott had tried to teach her control, but Malia wasn't really that easy to teach. Stiles noticed she bit her lips a lot when she was angry, and her cheeks turned rosy when she got frustrated. In about an hour she told them to leave, or well, kicked them out. Scott managed to get Malia to agree on helping her with the full moon, thought. She didn't come to school either.

Maybe she was scared she wouldn't pick up all the things she had been missing out on. But something told Stiles that wasn't the case. He knew in the back of his head Malia's plan would always be to go back. Stiles walked in silence out of her house with Scott by his side.

"Has Lydia updated on the basement issue? We really need it, or at least know if we can have it by the full moon", Scott said. Stiles shook his head. "No, she hasn't called. I'll talk to her tomorrow thought. And I'll get some new chains as well", Stiles mumbled. "Great. Well then we are almost all settled for this full moon at least", Scott put on his helmet and sat on his motorcycle.

"See you at school", He said, before turning on the engine and driving away. Stiles debated with himself on weather to leave or not. Standing outside Malia's house knowing she was inside made him really tempted to just say fuck it and go back. But by the looks of it Malia wasn't really in the mood for talking, matter of fact she never really seemed like she wanted to talk. But Stiles couldn't let the fact that he had taken her virginity just go away. Maybe he should?

He took a deep breath, and stared at the house, with his keys in his hands. No, he looked at his car and then opened it up, and sat inside it, without starting the engine or doing anything.

Oh god, he was such a creep. Lurking outside her house. What was the clock? He tried to take his phone to check but didn't feel it in his pocket. He tried the other one, but suddenly realized he had left it inside.

Well, at least now the decision was made for him.

Malia was mad. Mad because she didn't learn control. Mad because she was human. Mad because her father kept on looking at her as if she was an angel. Mad because she loved it, thought she knew she had caused him so much pain. She didn't want to cry about it.

Crying wasn't productive. Mostly she would hit something or throw something when she was mad. But she didn't want to destroy things in her fathers home. She had destroyed enough things of his. She sat down on the floor, breathing heavily. Her eyes burning. Oh god, she was so childish. But maybe that wasn't odd? Maybe it was only normal to be frustrated by the fact that she killed her own family, and was basically an animal trapped inside the body of a human? She felt one tear rush down her face, and dripping down her chin and hitting the floor.

She tried to hold the other tears back, but fighting it was hard and after a few seconds she couldn't hold it anymore. She hadn't cried in a long time, except for when she turned back and met her father for the first time in years. But that was different, those were tears of joy, these, they made her eyes hurt. They made her stomach hurt. They made her feel empty.

She could hear someone knocking. She didn't feel like opening at all, so she ignored it. If it was Scott he would probably get the hint after a while.

She tried to breath a little more calmly, but she couldn't concentrate with someone banging on the door. She finally stood up, and went to answer it. She tried to wipe away the tears as good as possible.

She opened the door, just revealing a fourth of her face in the crack.

"Yes?", She said.

"I forgot my phone", It wasn't Scott. It was Stiles. Malia didn't quite know why that made her feel better. Maybe it was because Scott would be able to smell her sadness, and feel morally obligated to comfort her in some ridiculous and annoying way.

Malia opened the door for him, and Stiles stepped inside.

They walked to the living-room and Stiles took the phone, he had left it on the living-room table.

Malia was careful to look down, not making eye-contact with Stiles. She could feel that her eyes were red.

"Um, so..", He brushed one hand trough his hair, and looked at her, in which she made the mistake to look back at him. He rased his eyebrows, immediately noticing the change of color in her eyes.

"Are you okay?", he asked. Malia looked back down. "Fine" she replied. He took a step closer, and she found herself taking a step back.

"I know today was rough, but really it's just a matter of time before you—"

"Stop, I'm fine" Malia said, becoming irritated with Stiles.

"You are not fine, and that's okay—",

"I don't want to talk", Malia cut of, once again. Stiles closed his mouth, and then opened it again. "Fine, I wont talk", Stiles said.

"Good", Malia muttered and sat down on the couch. Stiles sat down beside her as well. Malia didn't really know how to react. She both wanted him to leave, yet she found it comforting with him there. She heard his heartbeat, and found the sound of it very soothing. They sat in silence for three minutes, before Stiles broke it of.

"I know you want to go back", He looked at her. "Leave all this behind. I get it. I would too, you know. But maybe I'm just being selfish when I say I really do hope you stay here—", he began. Malia didn't want to interrupt him - she didn't even have anything good to interrupt with.

"But I'm willing to help you go back. If that is really what you want. I can do some research", Stiles said. "Thank you", Malia replied, staring into the bottomless eyes of his. They where so dark sometimes.

"I'm gonna go now", Stiles said, standing up, in which Malia grabbed his hand.

"Don't", she said, standing up. He seemed surprised. Malia could feel his heartbeat raise.

"You can stay. I mean, if you want to", she suggested. Stiles looked at her, realizing they were standing awfully close to each other.

Before really thinking it trough Stiles gently grabbed her waist. Malia pulled him closer by reflex. She bit her lips, stared at his. She shouldn't kiss him. She really shouldn't. He wasn't a toy. She couldn't just kiss him like this. She didn't want to make him think she was considering staying. She felt relief knowing that he knew that she wanted to go back. Because then maybe he wouldn't get attached. And maybe then it justified it all. Maybe, just maybe. She noticed he was staring at he lips as well, and without even remotely thinking it trough she kissed him. He kissed her back, grabbing her face with one hand and the side of her neck with the other. The kiss was intense, and Malia felt more dominate. He tasted of gum, and she probably tasted of salt from all the tears. But he didn't seem to mind. She ran her hands trough the messy hair of his, feeling his kiss wander to her neck. She couldn't help but to shiver, and lightly moan.

He then kissed her lips again, one playful, and then one more intense.

Suddenly Malia heard something, a ringing sound. She broke of the kiss, whereby Stiles swore. He looked at his phone, and looked at the screen. He then looked at her.

"Pick up", she said. "But—", Stiles mumbled, but still followed her orders.

"Yeah dad.. Oh, shoot, I forgot. Yes I know, Yeah.. Well then just—", It seemed as if Stiles father was very unhappy with something, Malia could hear him saying 'the fifth time' and 'this is really it, I'm done with all this nonsense' and so on.

After a two minutes Stiles finally hung up. "You should go home", Malia said. Stiles looked at her and nodded. "See you at school then?", He asked.

"Maybe" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5: First day of school

Stiles woke up by the sound of his alarm going of.

He yawned before turning into a upright position. He wasn't as reluctant to wake up as he used to be - frankly, he felt excited almost. He stood up and went to the bathroom, to brush his teeth. When he was done, he stared at the messy hair of his. He tried to brush it with his hands, just to make it less of a mess. But failed.

"Up already?", Stiles turned around, surprised by the fact that his father had been standing their all along.

"Do you know how to knock? You just hit the door, repeatedly just to make sure no one is there? I could be taking a dump or something", He said, in which his father used sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh well. Theres waffles in the kitchen. I'll work late, so theres dinner to reheat", His father said. "Sure", Stiles mumbled and turned back around to the mirror. He washed his face and lightly dried it with a towel before heading out as well.

The waffles were cold, but he took a plate anyways, while playing with his phone. When he was done he put the plate in the dishwasher and took his packback with the computer inside it. He looked at the clock, it was way to early to actually start to go already but he decided to do so anyways.

Malia looked at the wardrobe, unpleased with what it contained. If she was going to school, she wanted to look good. At least not in her mothers old clothes. She tried to find something good, but her fashion sense wasn't really that good and she went trough the whole wardrobe without finding anything good. She then decided just to take jeans and tank top, with a jeans-jacket over it. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth.

She never fixed her hair, but seeing it now. She needed to do at least something about it. She took out her old brush (saved from when she was ten) and brushed her hair. It didn't really look that much better, but she had no clue on how to braid it. She sighed and headed out, nearly walking right into her father.

"Good morning", His father said. "School today, right?", Malia nodded, and her father smiled. It felt good to make him smile, she knew how badly he wanted her to have a normal life, and therefore go to school.

Malia went pass him to go and get some breakfast. She took out the cereal from the shelf and then milk from the fridge. She didn't really eat anything else - she had the tastebuds of a five year-old. She ate it all in about three minutes, and then put her bowl and spoon in the sink. Her father drank the last sip of his coffee. They went out together to the car.

Malia didn't like cars at all. Sitting in them, having no control. It was scary. Her father had suggested going to therapy, but after Eichen House she had seen enough physiologists to last a lifetime.

They drove in silence, Malia trying to not look out the window. She turned the music up, made her think about something else. When they finally stopped the car she looked outside. The school wasn't so big. There weren't many there yet, it was quite early.

"You want me to follow you inside?" her father asked. "No, I'll be good", She said and opened the door. "Have a great day, I'll pick you up after", Malia nodded and went out.

She walked towards the building with fast steps.

She could sense it was different. So many different smells, she could hear so many sounds. She opened the doors, to see a man that seemed to be waiting for someone. He walked towards her when he saw her.

"I'm coach, I'll show you around", He explained. Malia nodded.

What felt like hours trying to remember locations and lessons and paperwork Malia was finally able to begin her first school day - not gladly thought. She went to her locker, the one location she actually remembered. She opened it with no difficulties. In the locker was a bunch of stuff, more papers and books. And a schedule. She picked it up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl, with black hair. She smiled.

"Malia, right?", Malia nodded. "I'm friends of Scott, you know him right? I'm Kira by the way", Malia smiled and nodded. They made each other company to classes they had together (which was awfully a lot, actually), and became friends in an instant.

Maybe school wasn't that rough after all.


End file.
